During use of a loudspeaker, if an object completely or partially blocks a sound-making surface of the loudspeaker, for example, when an obstacle is close to the loudspeaker, a sound-making effect of the loudspeaker is influenced negatively, causing an undesirable experience for a user. Therefore, conventionally, in arrangement of a position of a loudspeaker, it blocking the sound-making surface of the loudspeaker is avoided as much as possible. However, in some scenarios, a sound-making surface of a loudspeaker may be unintentionally or unexpectedly blocked, or it may be further unavoidable to block a sound-making surface of a loudspeaker. For example, a transparent film loudspeaker appears, and may be applied on a surface of a screen to replace an existing loudspeaker and generate touch feedback, and the like; however, when the screen is a touchscreen, an unavoidable touch operation of a user on the surface of the screen negatively influences the sound making capability of the loudspeaker.